politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Leak War
days |casus_belli = Treaty Cascade |status = Ongoing |preceded_by = The One Turn War |concurrent = Global War 14 |force1 = The Manhattan Cartel North Point Avengers Weebunism IronFront The Immortals Pantheon The Commonwealth The Lost Empire The Federation The Regiment Horsemen Demacia Farkistan Federation of Commerce States The United Front The United Armies Si Hong Unforgiven Legion The North Western South Region of the Far East Interstellar Deathly Hallows World Task Force Schrute Farms |force2 = The Galactic Empire Disbanded Brotherhood of the Clouds Camelot Opus Dei Guardians of the Galaxy Black Knights New Pacific Order GOONS United Socialist Nations Golden Phoenix Coalition |commander1 = Dreki Darwin (until 10 Jan) Kim Jong-unn Akuryo Krystel Empiur Tom Riddle Lord Tyrion SixSadistic66 Sphinx Atlan Kosta Simmons Raoul Duke Death Trojan George Bozzie Kitschie This Fckn Guy Kru Jet Whites Sir Carlo Nick McScott Kinky kali Drekkza Rexar Fain Spartacus Meggles Nintendo Dwight k Schrute |commander2 = Caesar Arthur 1 Epimetheus Seeker Leo the Great Roquentin Jazz R Oppenheimer Comrade Marx DarVolt MinesomeMC |strength1 = Initial Stats (NP, TMC, Weebs, Ironfront, The Immortals) Score: 547,277‬ January 12th (+ TCW, Demacia, TLE, Regiment, Federation, Pantheon, FCS, TUA, TUF, Fark, Schrute, WTF, Horsemen, Interstellar, Death Hallows) + Coalition A. from GW14 Score: 1,869,000‬ Coalition A: 809,000 Combined: 2,678,000‬ January 22nd (- Schrute, Interstellar, Pantheon, The Regiment, The Federation, Horsemen, WTF) Score: 855,000‬ Coalition A: 960,000‬ Combined: 1,815,000‬ January 29th Score: 958,000‬‬ Coalition A: 985,000‬ Combined: 1,943,000‬ |strength2 = Initial Stats (CAM, BoC, BK, GoG, GOONS) Score: 658,216‬ January 12th (+ NPO, UPN, Acadia, USN, Polaris) Score: 1,163,000 January 22nd Score: 911,000‬ January 29th Score: 934,000‬ }}The Great Leak War is a conflict that began after The Manhattan Cartel and North Point hit The Galactic Empire in retaliation for the theft of critical intelligence by an operative of TGE. Though only a minor skirmish at first, a large-scale treaty cascade has ballooned it into the first Global War to be waged concurrently with another, Global War 14. Various groups within the belligerent parties have coined their own names for this war, including: * The Night of the Long Jorts * The Fash Bash Festival * The w00tles War * Global War 15 * The Gang Gets Rolled * Dustbowl War * NP-BoC Sub-Conflict Background Amid the tense stalemate of the Dial-Up War, diplomacy continued and brought forth a new political bloc consisting of The Commonwealth, The Manhattan Cartel (TMC), Weebunism, North Point (NP), Demacia, and IronFront (IF). While this bloc, internally dubbed F1, coalesced, a former governmental member of The Manhattan Cartel leaked vital intelligence which included the API keys and bank info of TMC government. TMC hit the operative's micro alliance, the Galactic Empire (tGE), in retaliation. As tGE was a protectorate of Brotherhood of the Clouds (BoC), TMC and NP executed a preemptive strike on BoC in a possible attempt to intimidate BoC. However, BoC's possession of a Mutual Defense Pact with Camelot ensured that they would be no easy targets. Events The Galactic Empire Attacked, Brotherhood of the Clouds Counterattacks North Point and ally The Manhattan Cartel launch several attacks on members of the micro alliance called "The Galactic Empire", actions later revealed to be in retaliation for espionage operations performed by the then-leader of tGE which revealed API keys and bank info of TMC government. The intelligence data, in the form of spreadsheets, were obtained by the operative when Golden Phoenix Coalition merged with TMC. The operative claimed that he leaked the data in retaliation for the abrupt departure of BoC's previous leader and TMC's breaches of the merger agreement between them and GPC. Now a member of North Point, BoC's former leader, Dusty, advised that counterattacks were incoming against NP and TMC, so NP launched preemptive strikes against BoC. Camelot and Bloc Involvement After the activation of BoC's MDP, Camelot 2IC Epimetheus created a satellite alliance named Team RWBY, which promptly launched counterattacks against NP, followed by the remainder of Camelot launching attacks against NP. Camelot allies Black Knights and Guardians of the Galaxy also launched attacks against NP and TMC, introduced by technicalities of a treaty signed during Global War 14. Opus Dei Involvement Under the cover of darkness, '''Opus Dei '''launched a surprise attack on North Point, Weebunism, The Madhatten Cartel, and Iron Front. The GOONS El Presidente la Langosta has yet to make an official statement on the matter. Members of GOONS, when asked, only referred to matters as "routine exercises" and "daily operations". Over two hundred wars were declared in under 3 hours by GOONS, with even more from the remainder of Opus Dei. On 10 January 2020, Opus Dei signed a Non-Aggression Pact with Avengers, a protectorate of The Manhattan Cartel. Diplomatic talks were underway on the evening of January 10th between GOONS leadership and the Immortals with the aim of deescalating the conflict. These talks broke down when Dr. James Wilson of Immortals stated that they would be taking up arms against GOONS over their attacks on The Manhattan Cartel. The following morning on January 11th, GOONS launched a pre-emptive strike against Immortals, declaring 100 wars at around 12 PM EST. On 12 January 2020, The Regiment declared war on GOONS, an action intended as push back against the well-known reporter, w00tles, a prominent member of GOONS with a history of correctly identifying infractions and following proper procedure. With major players from multiple blocs becoming involved, the treaty cascade sparked by the war transformed it from a petty skirmish to the most recent Great War. On 14 January 2020, Interstellar surrendered to the forces of Opus Dei, a decision deemed highly controversial by their former coalition allies. The poor reception of the announcement led to a small amount of ill will being fostered between allies. Within a matter of days, the Immortals canceled their protectorate agreement with Interstellar and Interstellar disbanded. On 18 January 2020, GOONS Foreign Minister, JT Jag, finalized a peace agreement between "Schrutesphere" and Opus Dei, ending hostilities between the two groups and establishing a NAP between two of the largest blocs in the conflict. This was the result of leaked logs indicating F1 was manipulating Scrutesphere, Fark, Pantheon, and The Immortals and intended to cancel their treaties post-war. The Federation eventually accepted peace over the same logs, three days later. GPC Involvement On February 2nd, the alliance Golden Phoenix Coalition, which had prior merged into The Manhattan Cartel, declared that it has officially divorced itself from TMC. The alliance shortly after declared a state of war between North Point, TMC, and their affiliates. NPO's Cheat Day On February 5, Alex made an announcement that shocked Orbis, releasing a report on NPO and GPWC. GPWC was part of a plot where 500 players were enticed to join as farm accounts in exchange for a scanlation of a Manwha. In doing so, NPO was able to take 92 billion over the course of 3 months, which Alex has deemed to have an unfair impact on the game. Therefore, he banned Anna(leader of GPWC), Roquentin(leader of NPO), Frawley, Kylie, Euphe, Keshav, Yuri, Chi, Edward, Akiluu, and Daniel Storm. Alex also disbanded GPWC. In the ensuing hours, Leo issued a statement about the disbandment of BK, GOONS issued EXCOM, and then rebranded to a neutral alliance named Green Protection Agency, GoG disbanded, Acadia disbanded, and the Coalition A has declared victory. Forum Announcements January 10th, 2020 * Opus Dei signs a NAP with Avengers January 11th, 2020 * Demacia declares neutrality in the conflict January 12th, 2020 * tCW declares war on IQ * Demacia recognizes hostilities * TLE declares war on GOONS and BK * The Regiment declares war on goons * The Federation and Pantheon declare war on GOONS, NPO, BK and their affiliates * Federation of Commerce States declares war on GOONS and GoG * GOONS leadership formally declares hostilities January 13th, 2020 * The United Armies declares war on BK, GOONS, NPO, Camelot and GoG January 14th, 2020 * The United Fronts declares war on Opus Dei * Interstellar surrenders to Opus Dei January 18th, 2020 * Opus Dei and Schrutesphere negotiate peace, and multiple NAPs are signed. * Pantheon signs a NAP with Opus Dei January 19th, 2020 *The Regiment signs a NAP with Opus Dei January 21st, 2020 *The Federation signs a NAP with Opus Dei January 22nd, 2020 *IronFront exits the war under a white peace February 2nd, 2020 * Golden Phoenix Coalition declares both its reemergence and its new war on F1 February 5th-6th, 2020 * Roqpocalypse takes place Related Links *War Stats (Defunct) War World Records * First global war to be waged concurrently with another global war * First global war within which a major (Top 5) alliance "switched" sides. * First global war to also be the first war of the year * First global war to have a micro as the first target Undo the Category:Great Wars Category:Wars Category:History